


these eyes will not be blinded by the light

by we_are_inevitable



Series: awwcbh fic-verse [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!David Jacobs, Farm Boy Jack Kelly, Hand Jobs, Latino Jack Kelly, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub!Jack Kelly, jack and david are both 28 in this, missing scene from And We Will Come Back Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: He leans in and kisses him and, fuck, it feels… surreal. Surreal, because just last week, David figured he surely would have died before he ever got his chance to kiss the man he’s been in love with since he was ten years old.He doesn’t have much time to think about that, though, as Jack’s hips begin slowly rolling against his own and his hands find place in David’s hair.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: awwcbh fic-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	these eyes will not be blinded by the light

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, this is the missing scene from Chaptwr Ten of my fic, And We Will Come Back Home!
> 
> you don't have to read that to read this, but here's the rundown;  
> -the story takes place in Southwest Oklahoma.  
> -Jack and Davey used to be best friends. Davey was out as gay, but Jack doesn't come out until he's an adult.  
> -unfortunately, though, this means they never get together, because David goes to school in New York at the age of 18.  
> -however, after a family emergency, David moves back home at the age of 28 to help after Mayer passes away.  
> -Jack and David reconnect and become friends again, and this time, that friendship develops into something more.  
> -by extension, this missing scene is 'something more'.
> 
> some other less important info:  
> -they're both 28 in this, and both admit to each other that they've been in love since they were, like, 16, but Jack dealt with a lot of internalized homophobia back then.  
> -jack is latino and took over the family farm after his father died!  
> -so, uh !! farm boy jack kelly !!!!
> 
> i really hope you guys like this. i wasn't going to post this originally but oh well !! enjoy !!

Sunrise.

Earth’s picture perfect way of saying, _“Welcome to a new chance.”_

Sunrise has always been David’s favorite time of day. He’s always been a morning person. He’s pretty sure that it had a lot to do with the way he was raised- mornings were family time. Breakfast would be made every morning before school and work, and the family would talk about their day, their plans, whatever came to mind.

Now, though, David has another reason to love mornings, and that reason is Jack Kelly.

Jack, who looks so beautiful in the golden sunrise pouring into the window. Jack, all brown skin and sharp angles and soft features. Jack, and the marks that cover his chest, his throat, his thighs.

David has never seen a better sight, not in his twenty-eight years on this godforsaken Earth.

Slowly, David rolls over in bed, facing Jack with a tired smile. He watches as Jack’s chest rises and falls evenly with each breath, and notes the pure relaxation that covers Jack’s features. He looks so young like this. So… happy.

David will gladly spend the rest of his life making Jack look like this all the time, if given the chance.

That thought alone makes David’s breath catch in his throat. He can see it oh so clearly: a small wedding with close friends and family, a home for themselves- maybe Jack’s home, since he’s done so much to make it look nice- and they can own the farm, and adopt a dog, or… or even adopt a child…

Or, who knows, maybe they’ll move. Maybe they’ll travel. As far as David knows, Jack has lived in this one little town for an entire lifetime. Maybe what they need to do is go on their own adventures, maybe run away for a little while. They can take a road trip, from Oklahoma to New Mexico to California and end up somewhere in Oregon and Washington, or maybe- just maybe- they’ll hit Florida and Georgia and go along the coast until they reach New York City. Maybe they’ll go international. London, because of the rich literature and historical sights, and Paris, for the art scene, and Greece and Spain and Australia and South Korea and India and, God, David doesn’t care where they go, as long as they’re together.

It’s a scary thought, really, how close he is to getting on one knee already. They’ve barely been a thing for twenty-four hours, but David already knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with the man lying next to him.

David continues admiring him, though, taking in every new detail about him that he can find, until he sees long eyelashes flutter open. For a moment, Jack looks confused, but then he’s stretching so gorgeously and reaching out for David, and there’s this satisfied little grin on his face that makes David’s heart flutter in his chest. He moves closer, though, resting his arm over Jack’s waist as he smiles and looks into his eyes. “Morning, Jackie.”

“Mm… Good mornin’, _mi cielito lindo,”_ Jack murmurs, his hand splaying across David’s chest. “How’d you sleep?”

“I haven’t slept that good in years,” David admits with a smirk, leaning in closer. He presses a soft kiss to Jack’s jawline, sighing contentedly against his skin. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Jus’ a little sore, but it’s nothin’ I can’t handle,” Jack whispers, then slowly sits up. He looks down at David from over his shoulder. “Y’know, I never thought ya had it in you.”

David raises a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Always thought you were a bottom.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. I hate you. Get out of my sight.”

“Well, I wish I could, but you’re in my bedroom,” Jack grins, then moves closer, straddling David’s hips, “and, according to last night… You’re, I dunno, kinda in love with me.”

“That I am,” David murmurs, looking into Jack’s eyes. He leans in and kisses him and, fuck, it feels… surreal. Surreal, because just last week, David figured he surely would have died before he ever got his chance to kiss the man he’s been in love with since he was ten years old.

He doesn’t have much time to think about that, though, as Jack’s hips begin slowly rolling against his own and his hands find place in David’s hair.

The movement is unexpected, but it’s not at all unwelcome. David’s hands find Jack’s hips, his fingers lining up with the soft bruises from last night. Last night was… It was perfect- something David had never seen coming. The memories come flooding in, of Jack on his knees, chest pressed against the mattress when his arms couldn’t hold his weight any longer, legs spread, so open and willing to take all that David had to give. He remembers those delicious moans, the way Jack’s back arched when he finished, the starry, spaced out look in his eyes as David fucked him through his orgasm.

Last night had been the best ‘first time’ that David had ever had, and if Jack wants that again… Well. He certainly isn’t going to complain.

David shifts ever so slightly, spreading his legs, and Jack sinks into his lap. He lets out a low groan as Jack rolls his hips again, then pulls back from the kiss, looking into his eyes. “Are you- Are you sure about this?”

“I ain’t gonna break, Davey,” Jack murmurs, then leans down and presses a rather rough kiss to David’s neck. David’s breath hitches as Jack’s teeth run up against a mark left from last night. “Don’t tell me you’ve lost your edge already.”

“Oh, please, I haven’t lost anything.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Jack replies with a smirk, and within seconds, they’re meeting in the middle. This kiss is rougher, and much more urgent- hell, they’ve been wanting this for twelve years, it’s only fair that they’re allowed to rush. At least, that’s what David uses to justify his actions as he runs a hand up Jack’s thigh and rubs his cock through the fabric off his boxers.

The noise Jack makes is a strangled exhalation, and he rocks his hips forward into David’s hand. His hands come back to David's hair and he pulls, hard, which is enough to make David moan and retreat from the kiss.

The expression on Jack’s face is gorgeous- unrestrained lust, with his eyes blown wide and lips parted. His long curls are a mess and sticking out in every direction, his hips are desperately rolling to try to find some relief, and he looks so wrecked so soon… It’s a sight for sore eyes.

David steadies himself under Jack, reaching to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube from last night. He tosses it to the side before attacking Jack with a bruising kiss; one hand is gripping Jack’s hip like a vice while the other is locked on his jaw, holding him right where he wants him.

Jack’s arms wind around David’s shoulders, and his nails bite into the skin just below the nape of his neck. David pulls away soon after, looking up into Jack’s eyes. “I love you so fucking much,” He breathes, hands busying themselves with the task of pulling Jack’s boxers down. It’s harder to do with Jack still in his lap, but he gets them off eventually, tossing them to the side. “So beautiful, Jack, fuck…”

“Davey, _please,_ I need--” Jack cuts himself off with a high whine as David’s hand wraps around his cock. He’s already hard and leaking, even after just a few moments of teasing, but David decides to take his time. He moves his hand at a slow, agonizing pace, watching as Jack’s lips part and his face flushes bright red. When they were teens, David had imagined this- making his best friend feel good, making him come undone under his ministrations, but he never thought that Jack would be so… responsive. So verbal, so desperate.

He’s more than David could ever dream of.

 _“M-More,”_ Jack whispers, and rolls his hips- or, at least, he tries to, until David tightens his grip on Jack’s hip and forces him to stay still, which makes Jack whine and throw his head back. “God, Davey, please…”

“Please what?”

Jack gulps hard, then looks him straight in the eyes and says, “Let me ride you. I wanna feel you, Davey.”

An involuntary shiver runs down David’s back, and he nods. He taps Jack’s hip, who sits up on his knees, and David is quick to pull his own boxers down. As Jack lowers himself back onto David’s lap, they both gasp- and just a moment later, Jack rolls his hips, rutting against David’s hip. “Sh-Shit, Jack,” David murmurs, and reaches to the side to grab the lube.

He pops the cap, and is about to pour some into his own hand, until a thought crosses his mind. He looks up at Jack, smirking. “Get yourself ready for me.”

Confusion flashes over Jack’s face, until his eyes widen just slightly and his cheeks flush even darker. He nods, taking the lube with shaky hands, and soon, he’s reaching back behind himself. His eyes flutter shut and he lets out a shaky breath, spreading his legs wider. “D-Davey,” Jack whines, and places his free hand on Davey’s shoulder. “Fu- _fuck.”_

David watches him, raking his eyes over his body, then slowly reaches up, wrapping his hand around Jack’s cock yet again. Jack lets out a stuttered moan, rocking between his own fingers and David’s hand. “God, look at you,” David murmurs, and groans as he leans up just slightly, pressing a searing kiss to Jack’s collarbone. “So gorgeous for me…”

Jack lets out a low groan, and digs his nails into David’s shoulder. “Dave, I-- I’m ready, need you, _p-please,_ fuck,” Jack whimpers, and David nods. He removes his hand from Jack’s dick and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube.

Jack removes his fingers and watches David, then shakes his head and takes the bottle out of his hand. “Wanna touch you,” Jack murmurs, popping the cap with shaky fingers. He then pours some onto his fingers, leaning down. 

Jack captures David’s lips in a heated kiss while his hand strokes David’s cock. He moves his hand slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip, and David lets out a ragged breath while he leans back, throwing his head back. “Oh, God, _Jack,”_ David moans, and rolls his hips into Jack’s fist.

Jack watches him, his expression nothing short of hungry. He kisses David one last time before pulling his hand away, positioning himself over David’s cock.

“You sure about this?” David asks, one last time.

Rather than give a verbal answer, Jack winks and reaches back behind himself, grabbing David’s cock once more. Slowly, Jack lowers himself, and as the tip brushes against his rim, he takes in a deep breath. He exhales as he sits further, all of the air leaving his lungs in one choked exhale. He isn’t able to even breathe until he’s fully seated on David’s lap, and the breaths he takes are quick and shallow. His hands scrabble to grab hold of David’s shoulders, his head hanging and his back arching as he lets out a soft whimper. “...S-So big,” Jack whines, his voice already so _wrecked._

David’s hands grip Jack’s hips hard enough to leave bruises- similarly to last night. He’s gnawing on his lower lip, staring up at Jack. He takes everything in- the dark color of his cheeks, the way his chest is just barely rising as he lets himself adjust, the blown-out pupils and the parted lips and the breathy little whines that he’s making… it’s better than David ever could have dreamed of. 

“So good for me, Jack, so- so good,” David praises, and Jack keens, just barely rolling his hips. “So perfect. God, I love you,” He whispers.

Jack opens his eyes, which are glassy and so unfocused already, and he gives a shaky nod. “L-Love you t-too,” Jack stutters out, then takes in a deep breath. He slowly lifts himself with shaking thighs, then drops back down, a broken gasp forcing its way from his throat. _“F-Fuck, fuck, yes.”_

There’s no stopping him after that.

At first, Jack just barely rolls his hips, and he jolts when David begins moving as well, but that’s all it is. But then, Jack leans back and braces his hands just above David’s knees, his back arching beautifully as he does so. He rides David like there’s no tomorrow- his hips move at a fast pace, moaning with each drop as David’s cock brushes against that sweet spot inside of him.

Soon, though, David wastes no time in pulling Jack back up. As Jack presses himself against David’s chest, holding onto his shoulders for dear life, David braces his legs and begins rocking up into Jack. The sudden change of pace has Jack nearly screaming in pleasure- he melts against David, moaning right into his ear. “F-Fuck, oh, _Davey,_ h-harder, please--”

“Talk to me,” David demands, his own voice bordering on completely fucked. “Talk to me, Jack. Tell me how it feels.”

“Good,” Jack rasps out, raking his nails down David’s back. “S-So good, so full, I need- I- Close,” He warns, and rocks back onto David’s cock. “So close, please, need more, need you to touch me, I-- _Ahh!”_

Jack’s begs dissolve into high pitched moans as David’s hand finds his cock. His eyes are watering now, and he’s babbling in Spanish- “Jódeme, se siente tan bien, por favor, tan cerca, te amo, te amo, te amo,”- and David puts all he has into his movements, fucking into Jack with as much forc as he can. Jack gives one last high pitched cry after a particularly hard thrust, and his entire body tenses and trembles as he hits his high.

He goes limp, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He’s still making a few soft noises as David fucks him through his orgasm, but for the most part, Jack is completely spent. His hands weakly grip David’s shoulder as the overstimulation settles in, and he lets out a throaty whine.

“So close,” David whispers, and he’s right- just a few thrusts later and David is burying himself inside of Jack, groaning loudly as he comes, and his hands hold onto Jack’s hips like a vice. 

For a few moments, neither of them move, too busy trying to catch their breath. But then, David is slowly helping Jack up, who collapses onto the bed with a deep, satisfied groan. “...Holy shit,” Jack murmurs, then lets out a tired little laugh.

David laughs, too, breathless. “I know…”

Silence stretches on between them. After a few long moments, David rolls over to look at Jack, worried- until he sees the dazed grin on his face. “Good?” David asks with a smirk.

“Great,” Jack responds after a few moments. “Five stars.”

“Didn’t know I was getting a Yelp review,” David murmurs, amused.

Jack turns to look at him, shooting him a lopsided grin. “Ain’t no way I’m tellin’ anyone about this. You’re all mine, Dave. Can’t share ya. Sorry.”

David shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jack, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll be yours for as long as you’ll have me,” He whispers, and something in Jack’s gaze softens. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jack murmurs, gently tracing David’s jawline with the pad of his thumb. “Let’s go shower, yeah? It’s a big day.”

“Okay, if you think you can walk--”

“I take it back. Actually, I hate you.”

“I deserve that, yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i am Not posting this to my tumblr, but i hope you guys liked this !!  
> feel free to send me asks on my tumblr- @we-are-inevitable!!  
> i don't mind 18+ asks by the way! headcanons, drabble requests, etc! just ask on my tumblr!


End file.
